


You Could Have Asked For A Private Show

by Endeavoring_Disaster



Category: Jjba - Fandom, Stone Ocean - Fandom, jjba part 6, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: 6taro, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Bathroom Sex, But seriously might write more cos this is my favourite ship, Clubbing, Dr. Kujo, Erotic Dancer, Everyone Is Gay, Favourite, Gay, Gay Sex, I Ship It, JJBA, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 6: Stone Ocean, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mentions of Britney Spears, Older Man/Younger Man, One Shot, One of My Favorites, Part 6 Kujo Jotaro | 6taro, Post-Canon, Private Show, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Sex, Slight Taboo, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Taboo, Top Kujo Jotaro, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Narciso Anasui, anasui is trans, and theres a lack of content for it, i hate this, jjba part 6 - Freeform, jotasui - Freeform, might continue, stone ocean, this shit sucks, ugh 6taro owns me, which makes me sad, yes i am an anasui kinnie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endeavoring_Disaster/pseuds/Endeavoring_Disaster
Summary: Jotaro goes to a strip club, not even he knows why, really he's just bored and looking for something exciting, when he sees a familiar face.Uh basically i wrote this on my flight home while listening to early 2000 britney spears and i love this ship and my partner said i should post it so im gonna, if you don't like it thats cool i dont really care. but yah have some rare pair gay sex i wrote. oh and ive never been to a strip club so if this is wildly inaccurate i apologize honestly this was just meant to be fun
Relationships: Narciso Anasui & Kujo Jotaro, Narciso Anasui/Kujo Jotaro, anakiss
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	You Could Have Asked For A Private Show

He honestly had no clue why he was even doing this...a man of his age walking into a gentleman's club...christ he was desperate for something new in his life though. It didn't matter, but Jotaro Kujo had absolutely no idea why he decided to do this. Maybe it was because he never had before, curiosity of sorts. He parked his car out front and stayed seated in the drivers seat for a moment, still debating whether or not to even go in. He rest his head on the steering wheel, _This is a stupid idea..._ He thinks to himself before eventually calming himself and walking into the building, his posture perfect, almost too rigid. He sees a table in front of the middle of the stage and decides to sit at one of the chairs there since it's empty. 

The stage in question was fitted with a black and pink colour scheme, bright fluorescent lights all around, damn near blinding as they flashes to the music and there were three poles, one on either side of the mainstage nad one on the end of the catwalk, right in front of where Dr. Kujo was sitting. At the moment there were no other dancers on the stage, though the music was still thumping loudly, Jotaro assumed they must be getting ready for a solo performance or a change of whoever ever was on shift? He ordered a drink from one of the passing waitresses and relaxed into his velvet chair. His question soon being answered as the lights dimmed low and a deep bass rumbled from the speakers as the announcement was made. 

"We know a lot of you regulars out there have waited allllll week for this one! Here for his usual solo performance, your favourite, Anakiss!" 

_What kind of a stage name is that?_ Jotaro ponders as a roar of excitement ripped through the building, people clapping and cheering loudly for this 'Anakiss' person. Jotaro sank further into his seat, taking a long sip of his drink before lighting a cigarette, holding it between his lips and bringing one foot to rest over his knee as he relaxed. 

Some early 2010 Britney Spears song is playing loudly. Not Jotaro's particular taste but sure, why not. He quirked a brow curiously as a silhouette came into view. A medium height, slender built figure with long fluorescent pink hair stepping forth wearing nothing but a latex crop top with matching shorts that were...ridiculously short, both royal blue of colour, and thigh high white leather high heeled boots. He makes his way down the cat walk, grabbing onto the pole and lifting himself up into the air, gracefully spinning around it, his legs spreading and closing as he seemed to travel up and down the pole almost elegantly- it was clear he was skilled. 

"Holy shit..." Jotaro mutters to himself as the lights turn to show the face of this mysterious figure. 

"Anasui-" He brings a hand to cover his mouth, utterly surprised. Anasui seemed almost angelic on stage, his movements slow and fluid, completely in rhythm, even lip synching along with the song.

**_If I said my heart was beating loud..._ **

Anasui's eyes met with Jotaro's, a playful smirk spreading across his face as he began walking a bit further down the catwalk, slowly, one foot crossing in front of the other making his hips sway in an almost hypnotic way. It almost as if he's playing up his performance now that he's spotted the doctor. 

_**If we could escape the crowd somehow...** _

The dancers eyes are still locked on the elder, almost as if hes speaking directly to him, he drops down to his knees crawling forward  
now, at the very end of the catwalk, his back arching with every movement forward.

  
_**If I said I want your body now....** _

  
He rolled over, laying on his back now, arching it even higher and tilting his head back, still looking directly at Dr. Kujo, quickly turning  
back over, a single arm reaching out, Anasui points at Jotaro, motioning for him to come closer, daring him to. 

  
_**Would you hold it against me?** _

  
Jotaros face turns a bright shade of red, trying to hid it behind one of his hands, but Anasui isn't giving up. He steps off stage, circling  
around another table of gentlemen who are slipping dollars into the waistband of his latex shorts as Anasui turns himself around, spinning with his arms above his head, his hair a beautiful mess moving along with him. 

  
Something about the way he moves is so enticing and thrilling to watch, the way he shows off his body, proudly, confidently. He sits in  
one of the patrons laps, he must've given him a pretty hefty tip Jotaro guesses. Kujo's eyes are locked on the entrancing performer as  
he lifts himself off the other man, finally coming over to the curious doctor who holds a rather large bill between his fingers right as the  
song changes, another Britney one, he assumes it's some sort of medley. Jotaro wants his attention for some unknown reason..but he wants it bad..to have the youngers attention all on him for just a moment...and it would seem Anasui had noticed, strutting over as he raised his arms, his hands sliding up his body and pushing his hair back. 

  
_**I'm a slave, for you~** _

  
He mouths along with the words, dropping his knees and rolling his neck around before crawling in between Jotaros legs, pressing his  
hands to the arms of the chair as he stands up again, doing a little bend over, a hand sliding down his leg, really showing off just how  
tight those hot pants were, tight enough to really emphasize what an ass he had- not- that Jotaro had noticed or anything.   
Anasui stands and gives a quick little twirl, his eyes are low lidded, locked in a lewd gaze as he began moving to straddle Jotaros lap just as the doctor slips the bill into the breast of his crop top with a smirk of his own tugging on his lips, christ what was he doing...

Anasui smiles, taking the cigarette from his lips and taking a hit of it, staining it with his blue lipstick. he blows the smoke straight into the air before returning it to Jotaros mouth, he gives him a little wink as he does this. 

  
_**I cannot hold it, I cannot control it..** _

  
He swiftly stands up again and shifting to behind Jotaro, his hands coming from behind and sliding down Jotaros chest, leaning in and  
pressing his lips directly against Jotaros ear, whispering the lyrics to him,

"I'm a slave, for you~" he coos before taking away his touch and heading to the next table, repeating the process he had at the first  
table and returning to the stage, grabbing the pole once more to perform some more intricate tricks on it, tearing his attention away from the doctor entirely and focusing more on his routine. 

  
Jotaro however, couldn't take it anymore...he stood, trying his best not appear flustered as he quickly made his way to the bathroom, locking  
himself in the nearest stall. The walls were covered in vulgar graffiti, some of it even directed at Anasui...he sure seemed popular here.  
Seeing him had completely caught him off guard, and the way he behaved...seemingly targeting Jotaro the moment he saw him. It  
didn't make sense, he could have swore the guy had been in love with his daughter though maybe he'd moved on after she got with her  
girlfriend? Even so..what would a 25 year old want with a 42 year old man? It didn't add up...yet the way he whispered to him just a few  
moments ago...of course maybe it was all just apart of his job but...Jotaro couldn't deny the entire performance had turned him on way  
more than he thought it would.

  
He sighed, taking a quick listen to determine that there wasn't anyone else there and undoing his belts, letting his pulsating cock slip  
out from its fabric imprisonment, his hand wrapping around the base of it, his other hand coming to cover his mouth as he started to  
stroke himself off, breathing heavily. Jotaro finds himself lost in a daze of lust he hadn't felt since Kakyoin...it felt good. He rolled his  
thumb over the tip of his stiff leaking cock, a stifled moan coming from him. A part of him felt disgusted with himself, jerking off in a public place like this- but another part of him felt all the more turned on by that. People did this all the time didn't they? So it wasn't _that weird,_ right? He assured himself it was fine and continued stroking himself quickly, his free hand going to cover his mouth for a moment before sliding down to his chest, under his shirt, toying with his own nipples for just a little extra sensation. He felt almost dizzy with need, thinking about Anasui. The way he moved, his body, his hair, his eyes, the way he spoke...his whisper...the feeling of his breath ghosting Jotaros skin...

  
Too busy with himself, the Kujo neglected to notice the door to the bathroom swinging open and the sound of heels clicking forwards echos off the tile.   
Jotaro only continued to go faster, a blissful " _Anasui_..." falling from his lips. He hadn't even realized he said it out loud, just entirely lost in the thought of the boy he'd seen dancing. 

That's when the sound of a little laugh can be heard.

  
"Y'know Dr. Kujo...you could've asked for a private show...I wouldn't even have charged you for it..." Anasui says, knocking on the door.  
"Cmon..let me help you..." he purrs so sweetly.

  
Jotaro hesitantly opens the door, greeted by the dancers gleeful face as he stepped forward, closing and locking the door, raising a leg  
to wrap around Jotaros hip as he leaned against him, a devilish smirk on his face and eyes clouded over with lust. He felt just as needy as the doctor did. 

"We're not supposed to do this...but I've decided I cant help myself around you...the next dancers are on  
the stage already so everyone will be preoccupied with that...which means...." he doesn't finish his statement, sitting on the seat of the  
toilet, making himself eye level with Jotaro's cock as he leaned back. The taller man positioned himself right in front of the other,  
holding his cock in his hand for Anasui. It was a provocative sight that was for sure, but the way Anasui's doe eyes looked up at him so eagerly ready...it almost made him feel weak for the other. 

  
"You tell anyone about this and I'll make you miss prison." He says in a stern tone, practically salivating at the thought of fucking this  
whores throat. It was such a dirty thing- in this place- this position...but Anasui leaned forward, his lips wrapping around the tip, intending to just give the elder a little tease, but Jotaro is far too impatient for that, grabbing the back of Anasuis head and harshly thrusting his hips forward. He was far too excited for his own good, hearing the way Anasui nearly choked on him everytime he hit the  
back of the boys throat, well it was like music to his ears, sighing softly as he grabbed a fistful of pink hair and jolted his hips forward again and again and again, relentlessly.

Low grunts of pleasure could be heard from Jotaro, but when Anasui took his cock all the way down his throat and held it there...He couldn't help the moan that came from him, 

"Fuck- yeah- there you go..." he purrs down at him before finally letting the boy take a breath. Anasui  
already looked blissed out of his mind, standing up and pulling a condom out of the side of his crop top handing it to Jotaro and  
immediately starting to lower his shorts the bills that had been stuffed into to them falling out. Jotaro picked them up as quickly as he could, not wanting Anasui to lose anything he had earned, and handed them back to him. Anasui just shoved them into his top. 

"Dr. Kujo- hurry...I'd let you go raw but I can't have that mess right now just please-" he says as he stands up, bending over, his chest pressed against the bathroom stall wall, exposing his dripping pussy to Jotaro. "I want you to fuck me- right here, right now~" He says, so bluntly, yet it sounding so adorably desperate.

"Yare yare..." Jotaro mutters under his breath, ripping the condom open and slipping it on. Somehow a part of him knows he'll regret  
this later but god the way Anasui looks with the glitter falling from his eyes, pressed against the wall like a common slut...it's a difficult  
thing to say no to. He growls lowly, grabbing Anasui's arms and pinning them behind his back, holding them together with just one  
hand, forcing Anasui to bend over further, and without a single word, he shoves the head of his cock into Anasui's cunt, slowly but  
surely pushing more inside until he's finally fully sheathed. Anasui gives a gasped out moan, biting down harshly on his lower lip to  
keep himself quiet. Then, after a moment, Jotaro retracts his hips, slamming deeply back into Anasui, starting up a quick pattern, the  
sounds of wet skin hitting skin filling the seemingly humid air as Jotaro began to sweat, pounding into the boy harshly. God how many  
years had it been since Jotaro had sex like this- good sex, just a meaningless fling, no complicated feelings or anything, just defiling a  
whore against the bathroom wall, a whore who was holding back as much of his sounds as he could yet still moaning the doctors  
name. It made Jotaro feel incredible, and powerful, and wanting more. Anasui was being rocked with the rhythm of Jotaro's hips, sweet  
helpless sounds falling from his painted lips as he was filled to the brim by the thick cock inside him.

"O-oh fuck fuck fuck, Jotaro- dr. Kujo~ fuck me just- just like that yes yes _yes_ ~" he moans out almost pathetically. Jotaro is already reaching his limit, his stamina not  
being what it used to be after going so long without practice. He pulled out quickly, grabbing Anasui by the hips and turning him  
around, his arms looking under his thighs as he lifted him, pressing him against the wall before starting to fuck harder into him, low  
grunts of pleasure and exertion coming from him. Anasui let his arms fall around the other mans neck, caring no longer for whoever heard them, letting out a loud, melodic moan of the mans name,

" _Oh Jotaro~_ "he says, one of his hands entangling into the mans dark and grey streaked hair as he kept slamming up into him damn near violently. The sound of Anasui screaming his name was enough to bring him over the edge. Filling the thin latex condom with hot cum, even through that Anasui could feel the warmth fill him up inside.  
Jotaro just help him there for a minute, taking deep breaths before unsheathing himself and lowering him, slipping the condom off and tying it, tossing it in the waste bin on the floor of the stall. 

Anasui is breathless. "Call...call me sometime..." Is the only thing the dancer can seem to get out before the obviously flustered and embarrassed Jotaro zips  
up and leaves without a single word, just a nod, tugging his hat down to cover his eyes. Awe...he was so cute when he was  
embarrassed, though he had left Anasui to finish himself off, craving release, all while images of the older man play behind his eyes...

he'd gone way over his break but he honestly didn't care...  
He _definitely_ be giving Jotaro a call later.


End file.
